


Kiss

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, The Princess and the Frog AU, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuuri encounters a frog named Victor, who insists that he's a prince with an unusual problem.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Anon fill originally posted to my sneezehq blog. Anon wanted a fairytale au for Yuuri on Ice, so I went with the Princess and the Frog for this, because it seemed the most fun. Also I’ve never seen the movie, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. Enjoy!

“And that’s why I need you to kiss me,” Victor (that’s what the frog insists his name is) finishes his explanation. He’s oddly calm about this entire thing, as though it’s a common experience for humans to be turned into talking animals. Bright blue eyes peer intensely up at Yuuri, patiently awaiting his response. Do frogs normally have blue eyes?

“So,” Yuuri begins, brain working overtime to process his current situation. “Let me get this straight. You’re a prince.”

“The prince of Russia!” Victor nods. It’s a strange motion for a frog to make, since his neck is so short and fat. The faint silver markings by his eyes seem to shimmer with the movement.

“Right. And a witch turned you into a frog for being more handsome than them?” Yuuri asks. At least he’s coping with this a little better this time around. The first time Victor had come to him to try to explain what was going on, he’d yelped and fainted on the spot. In his defense, Victor had cornered him in the hot springs. Yuuri had been looking forward to taking a relaxing soak in the bath, and had not been expecting to encounter a talking frog, of all things.

“Right, JJ the Witch. And for beating him in a dancing contest.” Victor elaborates as if that clarifies anything.

“Ok. And finally, you need someone to kiss you so you can turn back into a human again?” For some reason, it’s this last part that’s throwing Yuuri off the most.

“Not just anyone. I need you, Yuuri, to kiss me. I needed to find someone even more handsome than me, and lo and behold, here you are, Yuuri!”

“Are you sure you’re not thinking of someone else? Or maybe turning into a frog messed with your eyesight?”

“Nope, it definitely has to be you!” Victor replies cheerfully. “Really, you’re having a conversation with a talking frog, and the fact that I find you handsome is the part you can’t believe?” Yuuri has no response to that. Victor does have a point. “That’s what I thought. Now pucker up those pretty lips of yours and kiss me! Being a frog is definitely not my style. I can’t even dance like this!”

This is officially the weirdest day of Yuuri Katsuki’s life. Oh, what the hell, Yuuri thinks. It’s not like this will hurt him if it doesn’t work. He sighs, before bending over to place a soft kiss on the top of the frog’s head. Victor’s head is a little slimy, and covered with bumps. Overall, it’s a strange, but not altogether unpleasant experience.

A few seconds pass after Yuuri kisses Victor, and suddenly there’s a flash of brilliant golden light. Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut against its blinding intensity until it finally, mercifully, fades. When he opens them again, the world suddenly looks a whole lot bigger.

“VICTOR!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this, please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
